Brincadeira de Crianças
by Yunus-chan
Summary: DesafioFIC Fanart Story" sim, feito para um desafio. Ao ver uma foto caida no chão, Sakura reelembra o dia em que tirou aquela foto com seu namorado, Sasuke. SasuSaku. one-shot.


bBrincadeira de crianças/b

bBrincadeira de crianças/b

Acordei bem cedo. Ainda bocejando, me levantei. Fiz minhas necessidades matinais, e logo depois voltei para o quarto.

Troquei-me, esperando que aquele dia fosse ótimo. Queria que fosse perfeito, já que iria com Sasuke, meu namorado até o cinema.

Ao pegar uma blusa de frio, tendo em mente que poderia esfriar, estranhei. Uma foto caiu dali. Abaixei-me, e peguei a foto na mão. Sorri ao lembrar daquele dia, em que Sasuke e eu tiramos aquela foto.

Era um sábado, e, diferente de hoje, ensolarado. Estávamos brincando no parque perto de nossas casas. Tínhamos oito anos.

Corríamos, sorriamos, aproveitávamos nosso tempo de criança. Até que Sasuke caiu. Esfolou o joelho. Não chorou, pois dizia que homens não choravam. Mas, pelo menos, não comentou aquilo comigo.

Brincamos mais um pouco, sem que eu tocasse naquele assunto. Iria rir, se escutasse aquilo da boca dele.

Agora, balançávamos junto do balanço que lá havia. Cantávamos alegremente músicas que até hoje não fazem sentido para mim, até termos a brilhante idéia de brincarmos no escorregador.

Fomos fingindo que éramos aviões, sorrindo, cansando nossos pés. Mas não ligávamos para canseiras. Queríamos brincar, brincar e brincar.

Cheguei a pausar a brincadeira por cerca de cinco minutos, tentando recompor o fôlego perdido.

Logo mais me via indo e voltando pelo escorregador. Um de cada vez. Brincamos muito, até esgotarmos nossas energias.

Não ligamos muitos, mas tivemos que parar um pouco.

"_iSasuke, Sakura, parem de brincar um pouco. Descansem!/i_"

Mitoko-san disse, e, obedientes, nós paramos um pouco para descansar.

Sentamos no gramado, perto da mesinha que nossos pais haviam pegado. O céu estava cheio de nuvens. Cada uma com formatos diferentes.

Ficamos olhando para cima. Apontávamos para as nuvens, e dizíamos com o que elas se pareciam. Muitos formatos passaram por ali. Corações, patos, navios. Enfim, muitos mesmo.

Depois de muito tempo assim, nossos pais nos levaram para tomar sorvete. Andamos pouco, e logo já estávamos em frente á sorveteria. Sentamos em uma das mesas que ficavam do lado de fora, e esperamos nossas mães irem pedir os sorvetes.

Antes de irem, nos perguntou:

"_iQual sabor de sorvete, Sakura?/i_"

"i_Casquinha de Baunilha.i_"

Respondi. Logo após fizeram a mesma pergunta para Sasuke.

"_iHm, Picolé de Tutti-Fruti./i"_

Respondeu rápido, logo após se voltando para uma folha verde que tinha em mãos. Ficou girando-a de um lado para o outro, parecendo super interessado no que fazia.

"_iÉ legal?/i_"

Perguntei. Ele me fitou, logo assentindo com a cabeça.

"_iMe empresta?/i_"

Meus olhos brilharam. Ele sorriu, logo estendendo a mão para mim, junto da folha.

"_iClaro!/i_"

Disse. Peguei a folha de sua mão, não contendo o contato que tivemos. Rolei-a para cá e para lá, sorrindo logo após. Era realmente legal.

Devolvi a folha á ele, que a jogou para trás, fazendo-a voar. Ficamos observando-a até a mesma sumir. Antes mesmo que ela sumisse, nossas mães já estavam de volta.

"_iAqui está!/i_"

Minha mãe, disse. Entregou os sorvetes para nós, e antes que pudéssemos saboreá-los, papai teve uma brilhante idéia:

"i_Vamos tirar uma foto?/i"_

Concordamos chacoalhando a cabeça, e logo mais levantamos, indo em direção ao local onde não podia-se ver as árvores em uma foto.

"_iSasuke/i"_

"_iHm?/i"_

"_iPor que você não chorou quando esfolou o joelho?/i"_

"_iPorque eu sou homem, e homens não choram./i"_

Não consegui me contentar, e ri. Ri muito, deixando-o constrangido. As bochechas dele não coraram, por incrível que pareça. Mas, um semblante triste se formou.

"_iOlhem para cá!/i"_

Fugako-san disse, chamando nossa atenção.

Olhei para a câmera sorrindo, e Sasuke não desfez o semblante triste. Assim, aquele momento ficou registrado. A foto mostrava muito bem como nós estávamos reagindo.

Felizes, mas tristes. Nunca poderia esquecer aquele rostinho fofo que ele fez. Felizmente, aquela foto foi uma ótima lembrança.

Voltando à realidade, fora de lembranças, pude escutar alguém me chamando.

- Sakura?

Escutei sua voz rouca atrás de mim. Pouco longe, mas ainda sim, perto. Ele estava parado na porta, encostado nela com os braços cruzados. Lindo como sempre, irresistível.

- Yo, amore.

Cumprimentei-o. Cheguei mais perto dele, e me inclinei. Encostei minha boca na dele, em um leve selinho. Logo voltei ao normal e levantei a foto com a mão direita.

- Olha o que eu achei. Se lembra dela?

Ele pegou a foto, e analisou-a bem.

- Lembro sim. Foi um dia bastante divertido!

- Sim, sim.

Disse, sorrindo docemente.

- Incrível como você conseguiu ficar triste com um único comentário.

- Incrível, é?

- É. Afinal, eram só brincadeiras de criança.

Beijei-o e logo depois saímos de meu quarto.

bFim/b


End file.
